Delusions
by J-Nynja
Summary: “I know I’ll kiss her so that she forgot there ever was an Edward Cullen at all. I know how to dig deep.” A rival considers his options in the school cafeteria. Who? CANON, Set during Twilight. Oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW!


_A/N: I got this idea a while back but I am aware there could be a story like this already. Please alert me if there is and I'll graciously withdraw mine. Otherwise, please read and review! _

_And don't forget to check out The Unlikely Heir on my profile! _

_Disclaimer: Don't you know by now that Stephenie Meyer owns everything? Sheesh!_

**DELUSIONS**

It pained so much to see Bella trudge so slowly from Trig. Mr. Varner just kept eyeing her as though he expected her to fall face down any moment. Though it was not too far from the expected, I was focusing so hard on her progress, even if she did, I'd just rush in and pick her right up. Somehow though, the best thoughts today, were in Jessica's head. I saw how she planned to drop her books and hold Bella up if she had to. There was so much pity within her for the girl she wasn't sure should be her friend or enemy. I had to smile a little at that. The human girl had her own interesting ideas. The thought that if she stayed Bella's friend long enough, I might stop noticing my mate and start to consider her 'beauty' was funny. Did they know what it meant to fall in love at all?

"What are you smug about?" wide brown eyes accosted me.

"Your progress," I lied. "Every day, you seem more likely to win the race of the tortoise and hare."

"Let me guess, you are the hare." She stated simply and smiled. Her whole face lit up when she smiled at me like that and her brown eyes wrinkled at the edges. She was like my sun and moon, the every reason I lived wrapped into this beautiful, charming girl. I smiled back and stroked her cheeks. They didn't disappoint – turning pink immediately.

"No love, I am much faster and stronger," I said. Why was she so far from me? I strode forward and wrapped my arms around her. I buried my face in her hair and breathed. Yes! Her solid presence was still here with me.

"Show off," she snorted playfully and backed away from my embrace. I placed a little kiss on her forehead, pulled away a little more and held my hand out. She looked hesitant so I put on my best I'll-be-a-very-good-boy face and beckoned again.

She smiled up at me shyly but took my outstretched hand. We held hands a little while we took baby steps towards the cafeteria. When she wobbled a bit, I abandoned her hand and quickly and lifted her part ways to lunch.

The room was crowded as usual and rife with high school gossip and hormonal teenage devils. I scanned their thoughts carefully for my rivals. Lately, Mike Newton would waylay Bella when he thought I was not near and force his attentions on her. Last week for instance, I had left her for a moment to go pick up her books from her locker for Biology. By the time I returned, the insufferable kid was leaning too close to my Bella's face and trying to look into her eyes. Bella was looking down with an irritated scowl, her face only lighting up into a smile when she heard me get in beside her. I had given her a small kiss on her frowning lips that had Mr. Banner shocked and sent a sullen Mike Newton back to his seat.

Since, it was only a few days more to the prom; most minds were busy choosing dates, clothes… trivialities. I ignored their buzz and instead focused on the young woman before me – my life and my joy. I sat her before the tray Alice had got her and sat myself right next to her. I turned slightly and placed my left leg behind her chair so that I could move my chair closer. Now we were settled for what had become a near ritual for a month now.

Bella had long given up on protesting Alice's choice of food. There was no way around it really, once she made her mind what she wanted to eat, my sister would see and get it for her. We would get to the cafeteria later and make little faces at my delighted sibling and then finish up the tray. The hard part though, was just coming.

"Ok, what is today's excuse?" I tried not to smile as I asked when I pulled the bottle of medicine out of her pack and held up two white pills. Every day, Bella came up with a new reason why she did not need them. I'd persuade her through a host of my persuasion armory or simply lift my eyes at Jasper when her stubborn streak was especially strong. Once, I had dazzled her through the entire argument till I popped both pills into her mouth only to find she was too dazzled to swallow.

She looked up at me and pursed her lips tight. The corners of her lips pulled down and a frown creased her face. "That is all that's left. Just let me have it."

I placed the pills in her open palms and watched her swallow. My lips stretched with the soaring pride I felt and Jasper looked curiously at me. I paid him no mind… I knew he was questioning what the pride was for and I was not ready to explain how it felt whenever _the fragile human woman_ surprised me. It was better to stroke her long, curly brown hair and just let my mind soak up the appreciation I felt to whoever or whatever was responsible for my good fortunes.

Suddenly, a clear voice spoke Bella's name and my head shot up immediately. I listened closely to Mike and Tyler's whispered conversation with keen interest.

"Well Tyler, I still don't think she'll be going to the prom with you. I mean look at her… almost sitting in Cullen's laps." Mike mused with evident disgust and lifted his eyes once again to make sure of his accusations. _I bet they wish they had a room right now. Freak thinks he's better than all of us because he's with Bella. Whatever does she see in him? Now, they are even feeding her pills… maybe they want her to be a freak like them. Never, Tyler has got to fight for her. I'll make sure of it. Maybe, Tyler stands a better chance… hmm._

"Whatever, she said she would go with me and that is what matters," the jock answered defiantly.

I smiled slightly and looked down into the face of the woman who had no choice in the matter of the prom at all. My plans were already made and nearly perfected. Bella would refuse if I asked so it was just going to have to be the hard way.

Mike resolved and set his plan in motion.

"Anyway, she broke her leg so I don't think she will want to go anymore."

"That is no problem. I can carry her. I'm sure I could do a better job than Edward Cullen… I mean, I have the muscle… she must weigh nothing at all if he can carry her…"

Suddenly Emmet broke out in loud laughter. _Oh brother, you always were the sickly one,_ he teased.

"You are probably right. You could take care of her better. You are stronger and possibly more experienced with what make a girl happy." Mike was being supportive. His thoughts run amok though. Somehow amused, intrigued and … what was that, admiration? I'd have to ask Jasper for confirmation but not in front of Bella.

"Yeah, I know how to make a girl happy," Tyler agreed

"Maybe, he doesn't really know how to kiss a girl right."

Mike turned to look again and a devious plan took root in my mind. I had been stroking Bella's hair absently while the two appraised us. I looked down at the soft cotton of her blouse and wondered.

Alice giggled and suddenly looked up at Jasper. I could see the vision clearly and it pleased me greatly. So, I run a finger past her hair and down her back right over her spine, letting it trail off just before it got to her waist. Bella suddenly jerked up straight. She turned to look at me puzzled. I leaned down and breathed slightly into her face. Her lips twitched hesitantly into a shaky smile and her eyes half closed. She breathed deeply and swallowed. Then she pulled away again and turned to the unbitten apple on her tray. She toyed with that awhile and I turned my attention to my 'rivals.'

There was silence at first when I realized the shock in both minds had not yet cleared. Mike snapped out of it first and murmured low to Tyler.

"He still doesn't know how to kiss her. Maybe, she shivered because he pinched her. I'll bet his nails are really sharp and they hurt her."

"I know I'll kiss her so that she forgot there ever was an Edward Cullen at all. I know how to dig deep."

I couldn't believe I was going to do this, and to think that I was reduced to proving a point to a couple of delusional high school boys. However, it would be better to lay stake now than have to kill any of them later because they got too close to my mate.

I leaned in closer and brushed my mouth over her earlobe. Bella stiffened and leaned her head towards my lips. I brushed my hand on over her flaming cheeks and pulled away just a tad bit. She turned to look at me and I fixedly looked into the depths of her beckoning eyes – willing me to fall deep into them and never find my way back up.

"He's not going to kiss her, is he?" Tyler asked incredulously.

I could have laughed, jumped or danced. Instead, I leaned closer and latched my mouth on her soft lips. Molding my lips to fit over the quivering pink beneath the stone hard, ice cold of mine, I pressed just a bit more than I usually would and watched her eyes flatter close and her head fall back. Her chest suddenly jutted into my hard chest and her barely encased breast swelled.

Bella took over completely. She leaned further into me and pressed her lips harder to mine. Her hands suddenly lifted into my hair and held firm. She held her breath and parted her lips on a sigh.

That was my cue to stop. I pulled away slowly but firmly and rubbed gently down her back.

"Easy love," I whispered and drew back smiling at her passion induced face. "Breathe, Bella."

She pulled down a big whoosh of air and blushed. She glanced uneasily around our table and buried her face in my chest. There was a shocked silence among the vampires. Alice seemed unfazed with the brilliant smile across her face but Rosalie's jaw hung low and Emmet's mouth was completely open. Jasper raised an eyebrow while he stared at Bella.

_Do you always get attacked like that? _He asked

I shook my head and whispered into her ears. "We'll have to get ready for Biology. Lunch would soon be over."

She nodded vigorously and lifted her head again to look at me. I smiled reassuringly and turned to my brothers and sisters. Rosalie looked at me with pity in her face and her thoughts. Emmet was unsure how to proceed, his mind still a jumble. Alice simply asked, "Shall we?"

I lifted Bella in my arms while Emmet got her tray. We walked in a close group across the cafeteria.

"Maybe you should just call the freak out and give him the beating of his life," Mike suggested to Tyler.

We all burst out laughing. So it had come to this huh? - A physical confrontation. It was so regrettable that I was going to have to kill Tyler now.

"What is it?" Bella asked innocently.

Jasper beat me to answer, "Nothing to worry about. Just a few assassination plots against your man, that's all."

I watched as terror, confusion and then understanding crossed her face. She bit her lip and turned to ask just me, "Who is it now?"

"Tyler," I breathed and looked down into her eyes. She saw amusement and laughed a little too. "Don't worry, if I don't make it, Mike promises to take really good care of you."

She laughed harder now.

"Yeah, right!"

---------------------------……………………………………….----------------------------------------………………………………---------------------------------.

**_Inspiration: Cut - Plumb_**

**_So what do you think?_**

**_Review…. Please! If there are enough, I'll surely add a second chapter. For Now though, it's just a one shot. Enjoy!_**


End file.
